


Dance practice

by pastelserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Teen Romance, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelserpent/pseuds/pastelserpent
Summary: Hermione and I had successfully seated ourselves with a prime viewing spot for the dance lessons ahead of the Yule Ball, and I found myself watching Ron waltzing around with McGonagall, Hermione was sat next to me, a hand clamped over her mouth to stop herself laughing too much, meanwhile I was watching as George and Fred mimicked Ron, with Harry to the side of them, also laughing. “now that you’ve had a demonstration,” McGonagall stated, finally allowing Ron to return to his seat, she smiled at us, “you need to practice yourselves,” Hermione and I shared a look of dread, “so get into pairs, and we’ll begin,” she clapped her hands but no one moved.*1st person perspective** reader is in the same year as Hermione*** Oliver Wood is still at Hogwarts**** hope you like it :)
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Dance practice

Hermione and I had successfully seated ourselves with a prime viewing spot for the dance lessons ahead of the Yule Ball, and I found myself watching Ron waltzing around with McGonagall, Hermione was sat next to me, a hand clamped over her mouth to stop herself laughing too much, meanwhile I was watching as George and Fred mimicked Ron, with Harry to the side of them, also laughing. “now that you’ve had a demonstration,” McGonagall stated, finally allowing Ron to return to his seat, she smiled at us, “you need to practice yourselves,” Hermione and I shared a look of dread, “so get into pairs, and we’ll begin,” she clapped her hands but no one moved. 

She tutted, until everyone got to their feet, “good luck,” I muttered to Hermione, “same to you,” she muttered back, I stood on the very edge of the room, determined to not have anyone come up to me. “may I have this dance?” a voice behind me asked, sighing I turned to face Fred Weasley who was stood with a small smile on the edge of his lips, his outstretched, “I’d rather not,” I replied quietly, “me neither, but you seem like a good dance partner,” I rolled my eyes, “not sure how you can say that when you haven’t seen me dance,” his smile widened, as I placed my hand in his, and allowed him to walk me onto the dance floor. 

“well I’ve heard that you are particularly gifted,” he replied, I rolled my eyes smiling, as we began to waltz slowly around the room, I decided not to mention that I had attended more than one dance class in my time. “you are good,” I stated in surprise, he smirked back, “I’ll pretend I didn’t hear the shock in that statement,” I shook my head smiling, as we continued to waltz, “the same way I’ll pretend I didn’t hear you singing last night,” my eyes flicked to his in shock, “how did you?” he shrugged causally, 

“I went down to the common room, and I heard someone singing, it was you,” I sighed turning away from him. “no one is supposed to hear me,” he shrugged, “you probably shouldn’t sit in the common room in that case,” I sighed shaking my head, “well it was late, I didn’t expect anyone to be up,” his eyebrow rose silently as McGonagall called out more instructions, “why were you up so late anyway?” I sighed quietly choosing to ignore his question, and instead pretended to focus on the steps, that I knew by heart anyway.

“are you going to answer me, Iccy?” I shook my head, “I don’t get why you call me that?” I muttered trying to distract him, “well your surname is Berg, so Iccy, Ice-Berg!” I rolled my eyes smiling, letting out a small laugh, “you aren’t going to tell me, are you?” I shook my head, just as the dance came to an end, “I’ll find out one way or another Berg,” I shrugged, “you can try,” picking up my bag, I made a quick exit out of the class and back up to the common room. 

There was at least an hour before dinner, and I wanted to reflect for a moment, the dorm room I shared with Hermione was only ours, the girls we had shared with had moved out, and Ginny was still trying to be allowed to move in. Sighing I threw my bag down on the floor, as it was just the two of us, we each had created a double bed, having pushed two of the beds together, and I flopped down on my bed, sighing as I stared up at the canopy, my parents would be at work, my friends probably in the common room, but I needed a moment to myself.

Hermione walked in, throwing a smile in my direction as she sat down on her bed, “how bad was it?” she asked kicking off her shoes and sitting up on her bed, “I ended up with Fred so it could’ve been worse,” I replied, she sighed, “I was meant to dance with George, and yet somehow I ended up with Ron,” my eyebrow rose silently, “I thought you liked Ron,” she shrugged, “it changes on an hourly basis,” she stated pulling out various books and dumping them ahead of her on the bed. 

“was it good?” she asked pulling a quill out of her bag, and beginning scribbling, “umm yeah,” I replied deciding to miss out the part where he had asked why I was hardly ever in bed at night. Half an hour later, Hermione saw the time and began scrabbling around quickly, “oh Merlin we are going to be late!” I sighed sitting up, slipping on some ballet pumps, and following a rushing Hermione out of our dorm room, and down to where Ron and Harry were, “oh you haven’t left yet!” she stated staring at them in confusion as they reclined leisurely on the sofas, “who needs to be in that much of a hurry?” Ron stated calmly, not having moved an inch.

“maybe because food is in ten minutes! And normally you’d already be down there,” Ron shrugged and I got a sinking feeling when I noticed Lavender Brown coming towards us, “umm Mione, I think we ought to go,” I muttered quietly gesturing to Lavender, Hermione’s face automatically fell at the sight of the girl, “I agree,” she nodded, “Harry, you coming?” Harry leapt up at the opportunity to get away from Lavender, and we hurriedly exited the common room. “when did that happen?” Hermione asked not bothering to contain her displeasure, “about an hour ago,” Harry stated resting a hand on her shoulder, 

“he’s not worth it Mione, if he can’t see…” I sighed quietly letting their voices fade out for a moment. “besides, you could always go with someone else to the ball,” Harry told Hermione as we approached the great hall, “yeah,” she murmured quietly, “who are you going to go with y/n?” Harry asked as we began to walk to the Gryffindor table, “I'm probably not gonna go,” I replied sliding in opposite Harry and Hermione.

“you aren’t going to go!?!” Hermione stared at me in shock, “aren’t gonna go where, Iccy?” Fred asked sliding into the seat next to me, “she doesn’t want to go to the Yule Ball,” Harry told him, and I shot a dark look at him as George slid into the side on the other side of me, “well why not?” the twins asked staring at me closely. “because I don’t want to, is that a good enough reason?” the pair shook their head, “come on a real reason,” I shrugged, “that is a real reason,” the pair of them sighed before turning to Harry and Hermione, 

“don’t say it, we’ve tried, she won’t listen to us,” the pair sighed again, turning back to me, “don’t waste your breath.” I stated, Oliver slipped in across from George, “what did I miss?” all four sets of eyes turned to me, while Oliver glanced around confused, “someone,” George started, while Fred gestured to me, “is refusing to go the Yule Ball,” Oliver shrugged, “as long as you turn up to quidditch practice I'm not too bothered,” he replied turning to his food. 

I smirked across the table at the four of them, sipping on the water in front of me, “I do believe that is the discussion closed,” all four heads shook turning to their own food, the dinner itself was up to Hogwarts standards, and soon the hall was filled with chatter of the ball. Sometime after this we were allowed to return back to our common rooms, and I found myself walking in line with Oliver discussing the various plays for the next match, “are you sure you can avoid Flint?” Oliver asked for what must have been the hundredth time, “of course she can,” George commented from behind us, speeding up to be in line with us, 

“exactly, have you ever known Iccy to have to deal with Flint?” Fred asked, messing up my hair, I glared up at him, as I attempted to smooth my hair back down, before ruffling his as revenge. “I think our parents would have some serious issues with that,” I muttered, “are you related?” Fred asked suddenly clicking what I had just said, “distant cousins,” I explained quietly, “that explains why you never get hit by him,” George grumbled, rubbing his arm from where he had been hit by Flint, on several occasions. 

“well would you mind telling him, I don’t want another bludger launched at me,” Oliver muttered bitterly, having been knocked off his broom completely last time Flint had got his hands on a bludger bat. “tell him yourself, we are distant cousins, not best friends,” I stated as we arrived outside of the Gryffindor common room, muttering the password we slipped inside to the warm common room, and took up a couple of the sofas at the edge of the room. 

Oliver sat next to me, and I had my feet over his legs as he read a book and I finished the transfiguration homework that I should’ve done a while ago, all the while the Weasley twins were sat muttering various charms in an attempt to get some of their spells to work. “if you are going to cast spells, at least make them accurate,” Hermione muttered sliding into the space next to Oliver, the twins shared a look, “I take it you are in a foul mood because of Ron,” Fred commented, Hermione turned away from them, and they cast a look over to me. 

Choosing to ignore them, I turned over my piece of parchment and continued to note take, “uh oh,” Oliver muttered, I looked up, and ‘uh oh’ didn’t quite cover it, Lavender and Ron all over each other. “where’s Harry?” Hermione asked quickly, “I'm here,” he muttered appearing behind us, “let’s go for a walk,” she muttered getting up and grabbing hold of his hand before practically running out of the common room, 

“have fun,” I called after them, watching Harry offer a worried wave before disappearing out of the common room door. “well it looks like it is just us and you Iccy,” Fred commented from where him and George had relaxed on the sofa, “yeah totally,” I muttered still staring down at my homework.

By the time curfew was called, Hermione was already asleep in her bed, I changed into my shorts and a sweater that Fred had got his mum to make me from the previous Christmas – it was several sizes too big but that was part of the attraction, before pulling on my thigh high fluffy socks, and tip toeing back into the bedroom. I gave it an hour before I grabbed my book, wand and quill, and snuck back down into the common room, it was a habit I had got into a while ago, and it was one of the only ways I achieved peace of mind. 

I walked over to the sofa facing the fire directly, and sat on it curling up into the side of the arm, placing my diary onto my lap, and holding my quill, I began to write my thoughts of the day down. A tear slipped down my face as I wrote, wetting the page but I ignored it, and continued to write until I heard footsteps, “what are you still doing up?” a voice from behind me asked, “could ask you the same question,” I replied placing down my book as Fred sat down next to me on the sofa. “I was under the impression you came down here quite often,” he stated as I turned to face him, “well I can’t do this in my room, Hermione is a light sleeper,” I explained.

“and what exactly are you doing, Iccy?” I shrugged gesturing to the book, “not a lot, I just come down and write occasionally,” his eyebrow rose, “ok, each night, it clears my head, and I don’t disturb anyone, usually,” I stated giving him a pointed look. His hands rose in surrender, “I was thinking more along of the lines of not being able to sleep, but your reason works too,” I sighed, pulling my knees up to my chest as I stared ahead, avoiding meeting his eye. “why not talk to someone about it?” he asked quietly, reaching for my hand, “because then I'm burdening someone else,” I muttered continuing to avoid meeting his eye. 

“you aren’t burdening anyone,” he paused for a moment, “do you get nightmares?” I shrugged, “sometimes, or I’ll wake up really early, I try and put off sleep for as long as I can, and then I’ll sleep,” he sighed, “well it sounds like you need company, nice sweater by the way,” he stood up, still holding my hand, while I stared at him confused. “I bet if you had someone with you, you wouldn’t find your mind wandering, so come on.”

I stared at him still confused, “Iccy, you either come to my bed, or I go to yours, seeing as I know you share with less people, your room is probably quieter and more convenient than mine,” I sighed standing up, “it won’t work,” I told him reaching for my book, quill, and wand, “how will you know if you don’t try?” still holding my hand, I led him up to my dorm room, and opened the door as quietly as I could, Hermione was still sleeping soundly, light snores emitting from her bed, “for someone who claims to be a light sleeper, she sure sleeps soundly,” Fred muttered from behind me. 

I nudged him, shutting the door quietly behind us, I tidied away my book and quill, dumping my wand on the bedside table while Fred climbed onto my bed, I climbed onto the bed next to him, snuggling under the huge duvet that I had put across it, he did the same until we were staring at each other in silence, another tear slipping down my cheek. “don’t cry,” he murmured wiping the tear away, “you are too beautiful to cry,” without a second thought, he cradled my head to his chest, allowing me to cry quietly, we stayed like that for a while until we fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

***

The following morning 

“she never sleeps this well,” Hermione commented to someone at the end of the bed, I decided to ignore her, pretending to still be asleep, “well it explains where he disappeared to last night,” I recognised George’s voice instantly, “we need to wake them up,” I could hear the frown in Hermione’s voice even before she spoke, “leave her five more minutes, she never sleeps so well, I usually hear her tossing and turning, and she’d be up way before now.” The smirk in George’s voice was easy to hear, “yeah well, you can thank Freddie for that,” the pair giggled quietly, 

“I always wondered why he asked mum to make another sweater, he usually whinges about them for hours, but he actually asked for one, now I know where it went,” clearly being able to see my sweater was very easy. “let’s give them five minutes,” Hermione muttered, “they sure are lucky it’s a Thursday and breakfast is always late,” I could practically hear George shaking his head, the door shut quietly after they left, and I stretched quietly, Fred’s arms on me tightened for a moment before he also stretched – releasing me from having my head resting on his chest. 

“it’s too early,” he grumbled sitting up, “you kept it?” he asked staring down at the sweater he had gifted me, “of course I kept it,” he smiled slowly, sitting up, and I noticed his shirt had an ‘F’ emblazoned across the front, “in case your forget which twin you are?” I asked sarcastically, sitting up against the pillows, “ha ha,” he muttered, “well it’s not like you need it, you know which one I am,” I laughed quietly, “did you sleep well?” he asked, I nodded quietly, 

“I slept well for once, that hasn’t happened in months,” he smiled across at me, “maybe I should sleep here more often, clearly it helps.” The smirk on his face had me rolling my eyes fondly, I ruffled his hair, reaching for my wand, to charm my hair into a half decent hair style, in other words – to straighten it without my having to put any effort in.

Sighing I scrambled up out of the bed, “in a hurry?” he asked from behind me, “we have to get down to breakfast,” I muttered grabbing my uniform and disappearing into the bathroom. When I re-emerged, he hadn’t moved, not even an inch, “Fred!” I muttered, “come on, we have to go,” he sighed climbing out of bed his hands up in mock surrender, “I'm going,” I smiled ruffling his hair, “thank you,” he nodded smiling, disappearing out of the door. 

The second the door had shut I began to put on my shoes, the door opened mere moments later, to reveal a smug Hermione, “don’t say it,” I muttered reaching for my wand, “I wasn’t going to,” she replied, a smug smile still on her lips, “are we going down for breakfast or what?” she nodded, walking next to me, still smirking. The great hall was packed by the time we got down there, but before we could even walk over to the Gryffindor table, Flint appeared in front of us, “y/l/n, a word,” he muttered practically dragging me back out of the hall.

“tell your dim-witted idiotic quidditch team to stop sending me owls,” I stared at him in confusion, “the next owl with some stupid howler for me screaming dumb crap, and I will curse them out,” I groaned rolling my eyes, “I have no power on this Flint,” his glare could’ve stopped stampeding animals in their track, “do something about it y/l/n, or I will.” I rolled my eyes, “you were put into Gryffindor, deal with them,” I sighed watching him walk back into the hall, the second his back was turned, I stuck a finger up at it, 

“what’s up?” Fred asked from behind me, walking down the corridor with an amused smile on his face at my various gestures. “quit sending Flint owls,” I muttered, his smile fell instantly, “that’s what he was bothering you about?” I shrugged offering a soft smile, “he could’ve just told us,” he muttered as we walked back into the great hall, “eh its fine, just lessen the number, otherwise I won’t be able to stop him,” he shrugged as we sat down on the Gryffindor bench.

“what did Flint want?” Hermione asked as I took a seat next to her, “not much,” I replied quietly, setting about beginning breakfast, Fred, George, Lee and Oliver sat whispering quietly, “we’ll stop sending them if he stops being a douche,” Lee announced, the other three nodded in agreement, I shook my head sighing. “that’s never gonna happen,” Hermione commented, the four of them smirked wickedly, “oh, we know,” I sighed ignoring them as I sipped pumpkin juice, “have you got a date yet, y/n?” Harry asked from opposite me, I shook my head silently, “I'm not interested in going,” the whole group sighed again. 

“Fred, take her,” Hermione instructed, I turned to Fred quickly, he shrugged, “suits me,” I groaned, “is my brother not good enough?” George asked, a glint in his eye, “we could always both take you, I hear threesomes are the best,” I shook my head groaning slightly louder. “I don’t wanna go,” Hermione sighed crunching down on a piece of toast, “Fred, take her,” she ordered again, and he mock saluted her, while I groaned. 

The following dance lessons passed in a blur, and all too soon, the evening of the Yule Ball had arrived, I had tried every single excuse to get out of it, every single damn excuse out there, I had even asked Flint to aim a bludger at me so that I had an excuse – he had refused stating his family would crucio him (I did suggest this wouldn’t necessarily be awful, but apparently that wasn’t going to help win my case) – so I found myself sat on my dorm bed, staring at myself in the mirror. 

A pale blue dress. 

And to make matters worse, it actually looked good, shame I had no plan on dancing, I had given up with my makeup a while ago, and had allowed my wand to complete my hair and makeup. And was instead sat wringing my hands in circles, while Hermione perfected every inch of herself wordlessly, she would look back on me every so often – probably to check I was still sat on the bed and hadn’t run off already – not that the thought hadn’t crossed my mind.

“you could at least think this will be fun,” she commented curling out one final strand of hair, “then it might be,” I glanced up at her, “it’s easy to say that when you actually want to go,” she didn’t argue with me and instead sighed, “just think about it, you are going with Fred, so it’s not going to be boring if that’s what you are worried.” That wasn’t even close to what I was worried about. “I'm not worried about that,” I told her honestly, “I just don’t like balls,” she shook her head sighing, “it won’t be that bad,” my eyebrow rose silently as she stepped into her heels, “it won’t,” she repeated. 

Sliding my wand into the pocket on the dress – that was invisible, I followed her out of the dorm, and into the common room where many of the boys were already gathered. Fred and George were stood teasing Ron, while Lavender ‘floated’ around attempting to catch his attention for a few seconds, Harry was stood wringing his hands anxiously, and Lee was stood looking bored of all of them. I couldn’t say I blamed him.

Hermione coughed theatrically, drawing all of their attention to us, and if looks could injure, she would have been on crutches, the group of boys all seemed impressed, and I couldn’t help but feel self-conscious, especially stood next to Hermione. Fred and George had paused teasing long enough to glance over the pair of us, and I didn’t miss the way both of their eyebrows raised in surprise, it was no secret in the Gryffindor house that you had to practically pay me to get me to wear anything remotely similar to a dress. 

Ron’s mouth had dropped open, and I could tell he regretted treating Hermione so badly, it’s amazing what a good outfit can do. My eyes surveyed the rest of the room, and for a moment lingered on Fred, before continuing to glance at how well everyone had scrubbed up. Harry was at Hermione’s side in an instant engaging her in conversation, and yet again I found myself feeling like a loose part, that was until an arm slithered around my waist.

“you look beautiful,” Fred commented, I smiled glancing up to meet his eyes, “thank you, you look very handsome,” he smiled bashfully, glancing off to avoid meeting my eye, “that’s adorable,” I murmured reaching up to ruffle his hair teasingly. “no, you are adorable,” had it been anyone else, the cringe factor of his words would have been too much, but with Fred, it always made the situation that much better, 

“let’s just get this over with,” his eyebrow rose, before a smirk decorated his face, “and then we can slither back into bed together,” he added, I attempted to stop my smile, but was unsuccessful, and instead looped my arm around the part of his waist that I could reach. As a group – Ron and Lavender somewhere in the background, we made our way into the great hall for the ball, Hermione was caught by Viktor the second we had entered the room, and she gave us a fleeting wave before disappearing off with him.

“ahhh, young love,” Fred commented from beside me, with a wistful sigh, I nudged him gently, “sounding a bit envious there Freddie,” his eyes met mine, and for a moment the glint of mischief had disappeared from them, and instead something else filled them, “there are worse things,” he replied after a pause, I kept my grip on his waist, as we steered ourselves through the crowds, “there are,” I agreed, “but I can’t say I believe in it.” He glanced down at me shocked, “you don’t believe in love?” I shrugged, “it’s not that I don’t believe, I just don’t think it’s as easy to find as everyone makes it out to be.” 

Fred sighed, his grip tightening on my waist as he spied the various looks the Durmstrang boys were throwing in our direction, “they’re eyeing you like a piece of meat,” he muttered, the disgust clear in his voice, “well, it doesn’t matter, I'm here with you,” a soft smile crossed his face fleetingly, “but you don’t want to be here, and I'm sure lots of them would’ve wanted to take you, I'm just the friend who was told to bring you.”

I shuddered slightly at the way he said ‘friend’ so causally, like he had never clocked how I might have been feeling the entire time. In truth I had been asked by a couple of the Durmstrang boys, but I had refused each and every one of them – partly because I didn’t want to go, partly because if I did go, it wasn’t going to be with them. “but I’d rather be here with you than any of them,” I assured him, “really?” he asked dubiously, before his face broke out in a smile at my nod, “then I'm very honoured Iccy,” I laughed nudging him gently as we made our way to the edge of the room, with enough of a view to be able to see the champions dance. 

“wonder how Davies scored Fleur,” Fred commented, “would you rather be here with her?” I asked attempting to pass it off as teasing, but my throat tightened, “hell no, I'm much happier with you,” he paused for a moment, “I'm just wondering how he managed it considering he couldn’t beat Oliver for training sessions, never mind win over a French maiden,” a small laugh escaped my lips, and I nudged him gently, “in fairness, Oliver is very stiff competition,” Fred shrugged in agreement, just as the champions began the first dance.

While the champions danced, I kept my grip on Fred’s dress robes, watching carefully the way everyone moved, we may have practiced but I didn’t trust myself not to fall over thin air. “why did you keep the sweater anyway?” Fred asked as we took our place on the dance floor alongside all the other couples, “because you gave it to me,” I replied simply, his eyebrow rose silently as we began waltzing in time to the music. “ready to jump?” he asked quietly as the jump section of the dance came up, I sighed, “if you drop me Fred Weasley, I will have a howler sent to you,” I threatened as he lifted me with ease, before placing me back down on my feet, 

“that wasn’t so bad, now was it?” he teased as we spun, managing to avoid the other couples all the while, until we practically dancing next to Malfoy, “ugh,” Fred groaned, spinning us out of his way, until we were on the edge of the room. “is it too early to call it a night?” I murmured glancing back at the dance floor as we moved carefully towards the edge of the room, “never,” Fred assured me, “not if you want to,” I glanced up at him and smiled, “you are one of a kind Fred Weasley, never let anyone tell you any different.”

He smiled knowingly, before glancing up above us, hanging down from the archway was a sprig of mistletoe, “well…” he hummed, a smirk appearing at the edge of his lips, I glanced up at the mistletoe and then back to him, “well indeed,” I muttered, the ball behind us paled into insignificance as I glanced back up to the sprig. He leant down slightly, shifting his weight to be just slightly above me, “you know what they say about mistletoe,” I glanced up at him unimpressed, 

“do tell me what they say about mistletoe,” his smirk widened, “it’s a sign,” I shrugged uneasily, feeling my cheeks tint pink, “a sign to leave?” I suggested, he shook his head, “surely you know what people do beneath the mistletoe,” I nodded slowly. Standing to my full height, and not giving myself another second to consider how stupid what I planned on doing was, I fisted a small piece of his collar, pulling his face towards me, and pressed my lips against his. 

His hands immediately reached for my waist, gripping it tightly, keeping me pressed up against him, when the need for air became too, and we retracted, I glanced at up him nervously, “too forward?” he shook his head, pressing his hands either side of my face, cupping it in his hands, “no such thing with you,” I smiled, meeting his eyes. Casting a backward glance to the ball, I looked back to him, “let’s call it a night,” he smiled, wrapping his arm back around my waist, “whatever you want,” I smiled, “and maybe I’ll let you slide into my bed after all,” he laughed guiding us out of the hall and back in the direction of the common room…

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I've had this one saved for a little while and after some corrections decided to post it! I hope you like it, if you did don't be afraid to subscribe! I post as regularly as I can (studying permitting)! Suggestions/requests are open - drop a comment in the comment section - the rules are on a previous post, but to reiterate, 1 male Hogwarts character (preferably student) x 1 reader - I'll keep a look out for comments and see what I can do :) anyways I digress. As explained previously, I only write one chapter unless otherwise stated, it allows all of you to come up with your own endings - but if you would like to me write more on a specific piece - leave a comment and I'll see what I can do. I hope you liked this, I'm hoping to post some new stuff over the weekend but we'll see what happens. I do have a Twitter/Insta but those are more art based - however, if you are interested leave a comment and I'll drop a link on some upcoming work. As always feedback is welcome! So once again, I hope you enjoyed this, and I'll see you on the next piece! Byeeeeee! :)


End file.
